


for every rose, a thorn

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, just a look at how death is viewed by guardians, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: when you die all the time, the idea of dying for a last time can be pretty freaky.
Series: destcember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 5





	for every rose, a thorn

everybody has lost someone.

near-immortality or not, war is war, and there is no war without fatalities. guardians are no exception. death may usually be temporary for them, but sometimes there just is no coming back.

despite having ghosts, watching a teammate take a bullet to the chest is still hard to be emotionless over. the natural fear of a permanent death is still in place, and so now guardians have to act like it isn’t.

without the fear of death to motivate guardians, a new instinct has set in. not fear, but wrath. the urge to avenge their fallen siblings-in-arms, to make sure that every death is another reason to keep fighting.

everybody has lost someone, but nobody will be forgotten.


End file.
